


heartache

by starryian



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, short and... kinda plain lol plz appreciate it still i love these boys, subahokke is mostly mentioned, tomohokke is one-sided, tomoya is a big dumb gay (a mood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryian/pseuds/starryian
Summary: Maybe the feeling that Tomoya felt was heartache after all.





	heartache

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe that my first fic is tomohokke but here we are
> 
> i wrote this around 4 months ago so i have improved. maybe. not promising anything

Tomoya didn't exactly know what the feeling in his heart was. 

When he originally joined the theater club, he didn't exactly have a specific reason for it – sure, he had some experience of acting before, but he could've joined something that suits him better. Being on the stage was something that he didn't necessarily enjoy, especially after being forced into a dress by the club president. The president of the theater club, Hibiki Wataru, wasn't exactly a bad person, but definetly at least a bit dim-witted and hundred percent cuckoo. The two didn't exactly get along despite Wataru's attempts. 

But he didn't feel like leaving either. The messy club room was now his home, and he wouldn't enjoy his two last school years anywhere else. 

 

However, despite his love for his club, Tomoya hadn't been able to focus at all during the latest lessons. His whole brain was absent from everything, staring at a wall – or maybe not necessarily a wall, but the person standing beside it, chatting with a classmate of his. The third member of the theater club, who had become an idol of Tomoya's since the day of their first meeting, was maybe the reason of Tomoya's abnormal mood. Hokuto was something that Tomoya always aspired to be, being in love with his looks and skills. He was calm and collected, someone who kept the club calm and at least somewhat convincing to the rest of the school. And Tomoya wanted him all for himself. 

 

Jealousy might have also caused the weird feeling that Tomoya had whenever Hokuto interacted with others – especially with his unitmate, Subaru, who he knew from his own friend. Hajime, who always had Tomoya's back in everything, always praised the future idol like a god of some sort. Tomoya hadn't exactly cared, until he came into his and his idol's space, taking Hokuto's attention off him. He hated it. No matter how much he had hated attention before, he wanted more attention from the person he adored. He wanted praises, small talk, anything that could let him be with Hokuto. But he knew that he was losing him to Subaru, losing someone that he cared very dearly about. Someday he'd probably start skipping club practise for his new best friend too! 

 

And on top of all that he felt melancholic, because every single day he felt their ties loosening, knowing that someday they'll go to seperate paths. Tomoya knows that he should be happy for even knowing Hokuto for such a long time, but no matter what his little heart didn't want to let go off their close friendship, and of hope for the fact that someday he might even return his feelings. But Tomoya knows that he's not enough – Subaru is, and he's not mean enough to hurt their ties so selfishly, for his own good. He wasn't mean to be the starring role in Hokuto's life, but a supporting character, a person you see in the first few chapters. 

 

Maybe the thing that Tomoya felt was heartache after all.


End file.
